familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Laurel County, Kentucky
Laurel County is a county in the U.S. state of Kentucky. As of the 2010 census, the population was 58,849. Its county seat is London. Laurel County is included in the London, KY Micropolitan Statistical Area. Laurel County, by-the-drink alcohol sales is permitted only in restaurants in the city of London seating at least 50 diners and deriving at least 50% of their total sales from food. History Laurel County, the 80th county to be organized in Kentucky, was established by an act of the general assembly, December 21, 1825, from parts of Rockcastle, Clay, Knox and Whitley Counties. Laurel County was named from the Laurel River, noted for dense laurel thickets along its banks. Laurel County was the location of the Battle of Wildcat Mountain, a pivotal yet little known battle during the American Civil War that kept Confederate armies from advancing on Big Hill, a major stronghold during the war. After a fire damaged the courthouse in 1958, a new structure was completed in 1961. The first Kentucky Fried Chicken was started in Laurel County in Colonel Harland Sanders hometown of North Corbin. Due to the history of chicken in the county, The World Chicken Festival is celebrated every year in Laurel County, drawing crowds of up to 250,000 people over the four-day festival. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of , of which is land and (2.2%) is water. Part of Laurel River Lake is in Laurel County. Adjacent counties *Jackson County (northeast) *Clay County (east) *Knox County (southeast) *Whitley County (south) *McCreary County (southwest) *Pulaski County (west) *Rockcastle County (northwest) National protected area * Daniel Boone National Forest (part) Demographics |align-fn=center |footnote=U.S. Decennial Census 1790-1960 1900-1990 1990-2000 2010-2013 }} As of the census of 2000, there were 52,715 people, 20,353 households, and 15,366 families residing in the county. The population density was . There were 22,317 housing units at an average density of . The racial makeup of the county was 95.66% White, 1.63% Black or African American, 0.37% Native American, 0.35% Asian, 0.01% Pacific Islander, 0.08% from other races, and 0.90% from two or more races. 0.55% of the population were Hispanics or Latinos of any race. As of the census of 2010, Laurel County was 97.00% White or European American, 0.3% Native American and 0.7% Black or African American.http://quickfacts.census.gov/qfd/states/21/21125.html There were 20,353 households out of which 35.20% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 60.60% were married couples living together, 11.40% had a female householder with no husband present, and 24.50% were non-families. 21.70% of all households were made up of individuals and 8.20% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.56 and the average family size was 2.97. The age distribution was 25.40% under 18, 9.20% from 18 to 24, 30.40% from 25 to 44, 23.50% from 45 to 64, and 11.50% who were 65 or older. The median age was 36 years. For every 100 females there were 95.60 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 92.80 males. The median income for a household in the county was $27,015, and the median income for a family was $31,318. Males had a median income of $27,965 versus $19,757 for females. The per capita income for the county was $14,165. About 17.80% of families and 21.30% of the population were below the poverty line, including 28.80% of those under age 18 and 20.10% of those age 65 or over. Politics Education Two public school districts serve K-12 students in the county: *Laurel County School District — Operates one preschool, 11 elementary schools, two middle schools, and two high schools. *East Bernstadt Independent School District — Operates a single K-8 school. High school students in the district may attend either high school in the Laurel County district. Communities City *London Census-designated places *East Bernstadt *North Corbin Other unincorporated communities *Keavy *Lake Notable residents Nationally bestselling author Silas House was raised in Laurel County and currently lives in Madison County,in the city of Berea. Former University of Kentucky basketball star Jeff Sheppard, the Most Outstanding Player of the 1998 NCAA Tournament who briefly played in the NBA, now lives in London. 2000 ASCAP Songwriter of the Year Darrell Scott, who has written hit songs for the Dixie Chicks, Travis Tritt, Brad Paisley, Patty Loveless, and many others, was born in London. Chera-Lyn Cook, the first from Southeast Kentucky to win the title of Miss Kentucky. Cook was talent winner and 4th runner-up to Miss America 1999. See also *National Register of Historic Places listings in Laurel County, Kentucky References External links *Laurel County Event Calendar *Laurel County History Museum & Genealogy Center *World Chicken Festival *Laurel County Tourism *Levi Jackson Wilderness Road State Park *The Kentucky Highlands Project Category:Counties of Kentucky Category:Laurel County, Kentucky Category:London, Kentucky micropolitan area Category:Counties of Appalachia Category:1825 establishments in Kentucky Category:Settlements established in 1825